


Get Rid of Her

by Htuiba



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Even calls Isak baby, Even is still Even, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Isak has game, Isak is sassy af, M/M, They love each other so much, lots of canon references because every universe you feel, lots of shameless flirting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba
Summary: Even estaba enojado y Emma estaba tirando de la manga de Isak demandando atención. Even nunca antes había estado enojado con él, ni siquiera cuando habla imprudentemente de la salud mental de su madre, o cuando se lanzaba a la cama de chicos mayores esa noche que se embriagó demasiado y no pudo llegar a casa.O: Even todavía se transfiere a Nissen en tercer año, pero Isak y Even se conocen a través de sus padres. Universo Alternativo DeAmigosAAmantes en el que Isak llama a Even 'colega' un par de veces y es forzado a ver películas antiguas con él en los cinemas hipsters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get Rid of Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302354) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> Autora:
> 
> Hola. Soy nueva aquí. No sé lo que estoy haciendo. Sólo quería escribir un universo alterno de Amigos a Amantes. La línea temporal podría ser confusa así que, las itálicas son para 'ahora', y el resto son retrospectivas con fechadas. xoxo

_Even estaba enojado. Isak siempre podía decir cuándo él estaba enojado. En éste particular instante, Even estaba inusualmente en silencio, mirando por la ventana, las manos ligeramente cerradas en puños. Las cejas no estaban exactamente fruncidas, pero Isak todavía sabía que Even estaba enojado. Y en realidad no podía culparlo. Era noche de sábado, y estaban en un camión medio vacío de regreso a casa de un viaje que salió mal. Isak no tenía a nadie más que culpar que a sí mismo, excepto quizás Emma cuyo brazo estaba firmemente alrededor de él mientras se sentaba a su derecha. Isak estaba encarando a Even, pesar en el pecho. Y Even no lo estaba mirando._

\---

**8 de octubre**

La primera vez que Even llevó a Isak a ver una película fue justo después de una de las crisis nerviosas de su madre. Isak no podía soportarlo. Nada que ella dijera tenía sentido para él, y cuando sintió calientes lágrimas acumulándosele en los ojos, se rindió por completo y dieron una estúpida caminata por el vecindario—. Al diablo si ella va a verme llorando —pensó para sí. Así que cuando recibió el mensaje de Even preguntándole si quería, inmediatamente respondió con ‘lo que sea que tengas en mente’.

En este punto, únicamente había hablado con Even unas cuantas veces en fiestas cuando estaba completamente ebrio y colocado como para detenerse de rapear en público y en fortuitas reuniones escolares. No podía recordar cuándo le dio su número de teléfono a Even, pero ahora eran amigos de meme, mandándose mensajes durante inusuales horas de la noche. Even seguía diciendo que deberían realmente salir alguna vez, e Isak pensó “sí, por alguna razón, me siento bien contigo. Siento que te conozco de siempre”.

Si Even se percató de los ojos rojos de Isak cuando llegó al cine, eligió no comentarlo—. Vamos. Están proyectando una de mis películas favoritas en el cine. Tienes que verla. —Fue lo único que dijo mientras caminaba de espaldas, las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de mezclilla.

—¿Romeo y Julieta? ¿De verdad? —Isak rodó los ojos, pero luego pasó las siguientes dos horas secándose agresivamente las lágrimas con las mangas de su sudadera. Even todavía notaba el enrojecimiento en los ojos. Even siempre lo notaba.

—Eres tan lindo. —Le dijo una vez que salieron del cine con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras le daba sus gafas de sol.

—No soy lindo —Isak protestó mientras silenciosamente aceptaba las gafas de sol de Even, aunque el sol estaba por ponerse—. Pero Dios. Eso fue jodidamente depresivo. Nunca vuelvo a ver una película contigo.

Eso era una mentira. Y si la palabra ‘lindo’ todavía estaba rondando la mente de Isak, Even no necesitaba saberlo.

Ver películas viejas en el cine hipster a treinta minutos de su casa en camión pronto se volvió algo de ellos. Algo que Even volvió un hábito que únicamente incrementó en frecuencia en los tres meses que abarcaban la poco convencional amistad—. Es por tu educación —diría. E Isak tuvo que dejar de protestar a las dos semanas después de ‘Romeo+Juliet’.

\---

_Even estaba enojado y Emma estaba tirando de la manga de Isak demandando atención. Even nunca antes había estado enojado con él, ni siquiera cuando habla imprudentemente de la salud mental de su madre, o cuando se lanzaba a la cama de chicos mayores esa noche que se embriagó demasiado y no pudo llegar a casa. Even siempre lo miraba con nada excepto afecto, incluso cuando le gritaba o lo sermoneaba con respecto a nocivas generalizaciones. Antes había visto enojado a Even, pero nunca dirigido hacia él. Nunca hacia Isak._

_Emma comenzó a hablar de algo, probablemente la película que acaban de ver. Pero Isak no podía concentrarse en las palabras. Estaba esperando a que Even lo mirara._  
Él chico mayor seguía mirando por la ventana, las largas piernas rozándose contra las de Isak. Pero luego Emma dijo algo acerca de Elise siendo una “gran puta”, y los ojos de Even se posaron sobre ella casi inmediatamente. Isak se tensó y retiró el brazo de ella de sí. Elise era un personaje en la película que habían acabado de ver. Y ella era bipolar.

_Los ojos de Isak se abrieron como platos mientras se preparaba para lo peor. Pero Even simplemente la miró y preguntó—: ¿Por qué es ella una gran puta, Emma?_

\----

  
25 de noviembre

La primera vez que Isak se dio cuenta que la gente pensaba que estaba saliendo con Even fue una noche de viernes en la casa de Eva cuando una chica ebria interrumpió lo que el chico de tercer año le estaba diciendo a Isak que lo hizo llorar de la risa.

—¿Ustedes están saliendo?

Isak se giró en pánico y se encontró con un par de grandes ojos avellana. La había visto por ahí. Era de primer año, de cabello corto, lindísima.

—Depende a quién le preguntes. —Even respondió con una desatada sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Isak, pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros.

—Lo siento. Estoy muy ebria —Admitió antes de levantar la vista a Isak—. Sólo pienso que eres muy lindo, pero todos me dicen que estás saliendo con el chico de tercero que se transfirió a Nissen. Así que no sé lo que hacer. —Ella estaba divagando y fue casi adorable.

—Ves, te dije que eras lindo. —Even bromeó enarcando las cejas. Isak le dio un codazo y Even relució la característica sonrisa. Le requirió a Isak algo de tiempo volver la atención a la ebria de primer año.

—No, no estamos saliendo. —Respondió con una educada sonrisa—. Mira, este gigante cretino tiene una novia muy linda. Se llama Sonja y estoy muy encariñado de ella. La razón por la que siempre estamos juntos es porque él está secretamente manteniéndome secuestrado. —Entonces Isak miró la mano de ella en la suya y bajó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos—. Por favor, ayúdame. —Susurró.

Even estalló en risas—. ¡Parecería! No le creas a este perdedor. La verdad es que nuestros padres se conocen y su padre lo hizo cuidarme cuando me transferí a aquí porque yo no conocía a nadie.

—Así que, ¿amigos de la infancia?

—No, literalmente nos hablamos desde los primeros dos meses. Pensé mantenerlo cerca para un ocasional trío con mi novia. —Even dijo con normalidad e Isak rio tan estruendosamente, los costados le dolían.

—Graciosa. Jaja. —La chica volvió a hablar—. Pero entonces, ¿por qué siempre están juntos? Tú estás en tercer año e Isak en segundo. Es extraño.

—¿Qué tiene de extraño que dos personas disfruten mutuamente su compañía? ¿Hay una ley en algún lugar que dicte eso? —Even preguntó y la chica se revolvió.

—Oye. Déjala en paz. —Isak por fin habló—. No todo el mundo entiende tu obsesión conmigo, Even.  
El chico más alto estaba por responder cuando el de primero volvió a hablar.

—Eso es genial. Es como si estuvieras coqueteando. Por eso todo mundo piensan que son novios. Jaja. Por cierto, mi nombre es Emma. ¿Quieres bailar, Isak?

Even rio y le palmeó el hombro antes de desaparecer en la multitud.

Isak permitió que Emma lo llevara a la multitud de cuerpos intentando coordinar el ritmo de la canción que sonaba, y pronto los labios de ella estaban sobre los suyos. Ella lo tiró del cabello y le sonrió en la boca. Ella era dulce, Emma. Pero entonces abrió los ojos en mitad del beso y vio a Even observando. No bajó la mirada cuando los ojos de Isak se encontraron con los de él. Simplemente siguió observando. Una voz estaba gritando dentro de la cabeza de Isak—. Cierra los ojos. ¡Cierra los ojos! No hagas esto incómodo. —Pero no lo hizo. No podía.

Y cuando Emma se fue y Even le preguntó si quería ir en bicicleta de regreso a casa, Isak balbuceó y mintió miserablemente antes de brincar a la bicicleta de Jonas.

\---

_—No lo sé. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso al personaje de Jared Leto? —Emma se estaba agobiando bajo la intensa mirada de Even._

_El chico mayor bajó la mirada a sus manos por unos segundos antes de responder._

_—¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien fuera a llamarte a una gran perra sólo porque no te sientas de cierta manera sobre alguien?_

_—¿Qué? Eso es irrelevante. Nunca haría eso. Aparte, ella no es una persona real. ¿Qué? —Emma estaba claramente incómoda e Isak cometió el terrible error de invitarla a la película._

_—Mi punto, Emma, es que algunos no podemos controlar nuestro sentir. Y no es justo sentarse aquí y ser llamado ‘una gran puta’ por alguien que supuestamente puede._

_Después de eso Emma se calló. En realidad, ella no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Isak no podía exactamente culparla. Ella no sabía que Even era bipolar. Ella no sabía que esta película no era para ella, que no se suponía la viera con ellos, y que no se suponía que ella volviera en el trasporte con ellos._

_Entonces Even rio como si acabara de recordar lo más gracioso en el mundo. Isak realmente se odiaba a sí mismo justo aquí y ahora. Y como si le hubiese leído la mente, Even volvió los ojos a él, y el mundo se detuvo por un segundo._

_El supuesto enojo ya estaba ahí. La mirada era tierna y cálida. Decía ‘Está bien. Estoy bien. Esto no es tu culpa’ mientras la mente de Isak decía ‘Lo siento. Soy tan estúpido. Lo siento’._

\---

**1 de enero**

La primera vez que Even besó a Isak fue el día que averiguó que él era bipolar. Era víspera de Año Nuevo, y cuando una chica le dijo a todos en la fiesta que el chico de tercer año estaba tirado en mitad de la calle rehusándose a ponerse de pie, Isak casi arrojó a Emma de su regazo. Encontró a Even tirado en mitad de la carretera con la camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Estaba helando afuera.

—Even, ¿estás loco? Alguien podría arrollarte. Ponte de pie. —Isak estaba halándolo del brazo, en vano.

—Es gracioso que lo preguntes, Isak. De hecho, estoy loco. Sí.

—¿Cuánto bebiste? ¿Dónde está Sonja? Levántate. —Isak se esforzó para ponerlo de pie y eventualmente se incorporó, sentándose junto a él sobre el piso. Even Le extendió la mano.

—Recuéstate conmigo, Isak. Sólo un minuto y me pondré de pie, lo prometo.

—Colega. Alguien nos va a arrollar. Es víspera de Año Nuevo. ¡Conductores imprudentes por todas partes!

—No permitiré que nada te suceda, Isak. Lo prometo.

Para ahora Even ya había dicho el nombre tres veces, y lo hizo sentir extraño. Algo no estaba bien.

—Even, ¿estás bien? —Even rio, luego se sentó, la mano todavía entrelazada en la de Isak.

—Soy perfecto, Isak. Esto me encanta demasiado. Estoy tan feliz, sabes. —Era la cuarta vez diciendo el nombre. La sonrisa continuaba extendiéndose y el rostro casi lucía distorsionado. Algo estaba mal. El pánico asentándose en la mente de Isak cuando Even volvió a hablar, preguntando la hora.

—Es casi medianoche. —No necesitaba mirar al teléfono. Todo mundo estaba reunido frente al televisor esperando la cuenta regresiva final cuando se fue para buscar a Even.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6…

—¿Alguna vez has sido besando en la medianoche, Isak?

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder antes que los labios de Even estuvieron sobre los de él. La mente de Isak quedó en blanco. Ni siquiera supo si le correspondió al beso. No podía recordar nada excepto el fuego en el pecho y los juegos pirotécnicos arriba en el cielo. Cuando volvió a sus sentidos, estaba sujetando el dorso de las manos de Even que le descansaban en el rostro. Estaba jadeando. Ambos lo hacían. Isak miraba a los ojos de Even. Miraba y miraba y permitió que Even lo besara por segunda vez, y luego una tercera. Los juegos pirotécnicos estaban arriba y un carro los iluminaba con los faros cuando Isak volvió a abrir los ojos. Todavía estaba en el piso procesando lo que acaba de suceder cuando Even lanzó el puñetazo al carro.

Acabaron en la estación de policía con otras personas en extravagantes trajes cuya noche no fue exactamente como lo planearon. Isak estaba ebrio, muerto de miedo, y llorando en las palmas de sus manos. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido? Sonja estaba descalza y despeinada, pero todavía abrazó a Isak y le dijo que no era culpa de él. Isak quería apartarle las manos. ‘Es mi maldita culpa. Estaba demasiado ocupado comiéndole la cara a tu novio como para darme cuenta que perdió la cabeza’.

No tenía permitido ver a Even, y pronto su padre apareció para recogerlo. Isak estaba histérico en el carro de su papá mientras le explicaba la condición de Even.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo lo sabes tú y yo no? ¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo pudiste no decírmelo? ¿Me pediste ser amigo de él y olvidaste mencionarlo? —Cerró la puerta de golpe en la luz roja e ignoró las palabras de su padre.

—Te largaste. No tienes derecho de decirme lo que hacer. —Gritó al carro mientras cruzaba la carretera.

Isak lloró todo el camino de regreso a kollektivet. 

.

Isak no supo de Even por agonizantes semanas. Pero luego lo encontró esperando en su taquilla con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro en un martes particularmente nublado—. Vamos a ver Bridge to Terabithia este fin de semana. —Declaró. Isak estaba tan aliviado. No podía esconderlo. La vista pronto se le desenfocaron.

—Isak, ¿estás llorando?

—No estoy llorando. Qué carajo. Yo no lloro. —Pero entonces, cogió el brazo de Even en los suyos y lo abrazó de la manera que quería abrazarlo la noche que Even comenzó a salirse de control y lo tiró del cabello, los ojos amenazando con salírsele de la cabeza.

—Me alegra que estés bien. Estaba tremendamente asustado, hombre. —Admitió metido en la sudadera antes de asomarse.

—Escuché que estuviste ahí para el asco de espectáculo. Siento si te asuste. Debí decírtelo antes. Lo siento.

Nunca hablaron del beso. Bien. Isak no quería hablé de eso. Un horrible parte de él estaba aliviado de que Even no lo recordara.

—No te disculpes, carajo.  
\---

_Todavía estaban en el trasporte, por lo que se sintió como una eternidad. Isak no sabía cuál era la parada de Emma. Quizás ella pensaba que iría a casa de él. Incómodo. Normalmente acababa en la casa de Even tras una película, y beberían cerveza mientras el chico más alto analizaría todas las escenas importantes. En realidad, Emma nunca había estado en casa de él. Se liarían en fiestas y difícilmente interactuaban durante la semana, mayormente porque Isak le evitaría como la plaga. Sabía que la estaba usando. Estaba muerto de miedo de las interminables posibilidades y la había invitado en un impulso a la película con Even._

_—¿Cuándo bajas, Emma? —Even preguntó._

_—Este. No lo sé. Creo que puedo estar con Isak un poco más. Ni siquiera son las 18:00._

_—Bueno, Isak me prometió algo de Fifa después de esto. No sé si estarías interesada._

_Isak no podía creerlo. Even había acabado de jugar. Le estaba diciendo a Emma que necesitaba irse. E Isak se sentía como todo un perdedor porque ese era trabajo de él, no de Even._

_—Puedo quedarme un rato. De todas maneras, tengo que ir a la casa de mi amiga más tarde. Y ella no me espera hasta las 19:00. —Emma respondió con calma. Ella sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y estaba dando pelea. Muy bien. Muy bien._

\----

**28 de enero**

La primera vez que Isak se dio cuenta que Even quería ser más que amigos fue la última vez que habían ido a ver una película juntos. No era algo particularmente memorable. E Isak ni siquiera recordaba la historia ya que en realidad se había dormido a los treinta minutos. Aunque, lo que no recordaba, era despertarse a Even gentilmente moviéndole la cabeza para que descansara en el hombro del chico más alto. Isak, por supuesto, había entrado en pánico ante el gesto y fingió estar dormido durante el resto de la película.

Tenía el corazón atorado en la garganta y las palmas le sudaban para el momento que Even había entrelazados sus dedos. Isak no entendía pese al gran esfuerzo por racionalizar la situación. _¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el pulgar? ¿Por qué el corazón me late tan rápido? ¿Qué pasa con Sonja? ¿Qué diantres? ¿Está maniaco? Oh Dios, ¿esto es algo gay? ¿Yo soy -?_

Los pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Even soltó los dedos unos minutos después en lo que pareció un momento de pánico, reajustándose de manera que el hombro estuvo un poco más arriba. Isak no tuvo opción excepto dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás, todavía fingiendo estar dormido. Pero entonces Even le dio un codazo.

—¡Qué irrespetuoso! ¿Cómo te atreves a dormirte durante tal obra maestra?

Nunca hablaron de ello, pero Isak no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche. Seguía reviviendo el momento en su cabeza. Todavía podía sentir el pulgar de Even pasándole por el dorso de la mano. Podía sentir la presión de los largos dedos mientras se los enterraba en la piel. Todavía podía sentir la urgencia de acercarse, decir _‘Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí para esto. Me asusta demasiado, pero estoy correspondiendo’._

Even rompió con Sonja esa semana, e Isak tuvo que averiguarlo por medio de Magnus. Cuando le preguntó a Even, sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo que ella se cansó de él. Le había requerido a Isak tres días preguntárselo.

Isak iba de puntillas con él. No podía ni siquiera mirar a Even en los ojos hasta ese miércoles cuando pasó por la taquilla de él para hacerle saber que iban a ver una película el sábado.

—Vamos a ver Mr. Nobody. Te va a flipar, jovencito.

Isak atrevidamente respondió con un—. Oh, ¿sí? —con cejas medio enarcadas, y Even se rio y le dijo que dejara de apropiarse de ‘su gesto de la ceja’. Pero tan pronto como Even desapareció en la multitud del pasillo, el pánico asentándose en la mente de Isak y comenzó a pensar en maneras de librarse.

Eventualmente acabó invitando exactamente a todos los que conocía. Y toda la multitud accedió. Jonas, Mahdi, Magnus, e incluso las chicas estaban ahí. Even estuvo un poco sorprendido cuando llegaron al cine y fue saludado por siete de los amigos de Isak. Pero no fue hasta que vio a Emma que la quijada se le apretó y los ojos perdieron el usual brillo. Era 11 de febrero.

\---

  
11 de febrero

Magnus fue el primero en hablar cuando los créditos de Mr. Nobody comenzaron—. ¿Qué diantres acabo de ver?

Jonas y Mahdi acababa de comenzar a explicar cuando Sana—. ¿Seguros que vimos la misma película? —hizo reír a todo mundo.  
La risa de Even fue educada y reservada. Y fue cuando Isak lo supo. Supo que Even estaba enojado.

Entonces el grupo se dividió, algunos yéndose en taxi, otros montando bicicleta. Isak y Even caminaron a la estación de autobuses donde habían pasado tanto tiempo hablando sobre películas mientras esperaban, y Emma los siguió. Todo estaba mal. Nunca debió invitarla. Even estaba obviamente molesto. Esto era algo de ellos. Isak y Even. Even e Isak. Pero la última vez se estuvieron en la oscuridad, Even había cogido la mano de Isak con la suya y de alguna manera ya nada era lo mismo. Y cuando el trasporte por fin llegó y Even se sentó frente a Isak en lugar de a su lado, se dio cuenta que quizás no debería ser.

\---

**Ahora**

Emma estaba nerviosamente jugueteando con sus dedos. Isak se sentía mal por meterla en lo que fuera esto. Él sabía que a ella le gustaba y sabía que la había tratado mal. La utilizó porque no quería lidiar con sus ‘sentimientos’ por Even. La utilizó para mantener la fachada a la que todos estaban acostumbrados. Emma ahora probablemente lo había entendido. Isak se prometió que le invitaría un café y se explicaría una vez que este atroz día acabara. Pero luego ella volvió a hablar.

—Entonces, si fueras Nemo, ¿qué escogerías? Anna parecía ser su amor verdadero. Yo probablemente escogería ese universo. —Dijo a nadie en particular.

—No creo que importe. —Even respondió—. No está predeterminado. Todo fue el producto de la imaginación del niño de siete años de Nemo. No importa.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Emma preguntó. Isak repentinamente también se encontró interesado en la discusión de la película.

—Creo que la vida es como una película, y que somos los directores de nuestras vidas. Sabes.

—No estoy de acuerdo. —Isak por fin habló, y se ganó una curiosa mirada de Even.

—Si al caso, creo que todos esos universos que vemos en las películas en realidad coexisten, o en paralelo, saben. El momento en que Nemo se enfrentó a la elección, bifurcó todas esas nuevas posibilidades y universos paralelos. No sé.

Even estuvo callado y se veía algo desconcertado. Isak nunca cuestionaba su profunda y rara visión del mundo. Así que cuando nadie dijo nada, Isak volvió a hablar.

—Todo es demasiado grande. Probablemente hay otros Isak, Even, y Emma en algún lugar del universo haciendo algo más.

—Entonces, ¿estamos sentados en un banco de la escuela o algo? —Emma preguntó.

—¿Fumando un porro, peleado por la atención de Isak? —Even agregó. Y los tres rieron.

—En realidad, tal vez en otro universo sus padres no se conocen, e Isak nunca tuvo que hablarte cuando te transferiste. —Emma cuestionó—. Tal vez sólo somos Isak y yo en otro universo.

—No lo creo. —Even respondió—. De cualquier manera, le habría hablado a Isak.

El pecho de Isak volvió a hacer esa cosa cuando se encogería y dolía y pesaba cuando Emma le preguntó que se explicara.

—No sabía quién era Isak cuando lo vi en el primer día de escuela. Pero todavía quería hablar con él. No lo sé. Estaba bastante obsesionado con él mucho antes de que se me acercara.

_Qué carajo._

Era como una experiencia extracorpórea. Emma y Even estaban hablando de él y él estaba justo ahí. Tenía que decir algo. Lo que fuera.

—Necesitas moderar tu obsesión conmigo, Even. Hay cosas que no puedes simplemente soltarle a la gente. —Bromeó, pero Even simplemente lo miraba.

—En serio, Isak. —Habló muy suavemente—. Estoy comenzando a creerte tu teoría de universos paralelos. Creo que de alguna manera siempre acabamos así.

Este era por mucho el momento más incómodo y extraña en la vida de Isak. Podían cortar la tensión con un cuchillo e Isak simplemente ya no sabía qué decir. Pero entonces Even volvió a hablar.

—Aunque, quizás en otro universo, no te hago recostarte en mitad de la carretera en víspera de Año Nuevo. — _Bromeó. ÉL BROMEÓ._  
La mente de Isak se quedó en blanco.

_Lo recordaba. Joder, lo recordaba._

Even lo miró deliberadamente y sonrió mientras Emma se clavaba las uñas en las manos. La mente de Isak era un desastre caótico cuando se dio cuenta que era su parada, la parada de ellos.  
Emma se puso de pie primero e Isak la siguió de cerca, esperando dejar algo de distancia entre Even y él mismo mientras se apresuraba a salir del trasporte. Las mejillas pronto fueron golpeadas por el frío viento de febrero, y su pie apenas había alcanzado el piso cuando sintió las manos de Even en sus caderas.

Fuerte e insistente, las manos no estaban diciendo ‘Te estoy provocando porque estamos ebrios y en una fiesta’. No. Las manos eran una declaración, una atrevida. Las manos lo estaban marcando, diciéndole mil cosas, y por supuesto sujetándolo en su lugar mientras las rodillas amenazaban con rendirse. Emma estaba caminando delante de ellos, sin volver la vista atrás. Casi como si ella supiera. Ella sacó el teléfono y fingió contestar una llamada. Isak estaba pánico. ¿Y si se daba la vuelta? Intentó encarar a Even y apartarle las manos, pero el agarre únicamente se fortaleció mientras lo acercaba al pecho. La espalda de Isak ahora estaba firmemente presionada contra Even mientras le metía el ridículo cabello en el cuello de Isak. Era un total desastre. Isak se sentía acalorado. Caliente y ruborizado y enojado consigo mismo por sentirse caliente y ruborizado.

—Even, ahora no es momento de agárrame. Esto es jodidamente ridículo. —Suplicó débilmente. Pero entonces el rostro de Even se le alejó del cuello y los labios ahora le estaban rozando cuidadosamente la oreja. Isak únicamente se percató que las manos de Even le habían soltado las caderas cuando sintió los brazos alrededor de la cintura, abrazándole el estómago tan fuerte que sentía le sacaban el aire de los pulmones.

—Pero cariño, te deseo tanto. —Le susurró al oído.

El aliento de Isak se atoró. El pecho le pesaba y estaba por gritar de frustración y pasión. En ese momento, Isak sintió que eran las dos únicas personas que quedaban en el maldito universo. Se olvidó de Emma que probablemente estaba fingiendo esa llamada telefónica y hacía su mejor esfuerzo para evitar mirarlos. Se olvidó que su madre probablemente tendría un ataque al ver su hijo prácticamente restregándose contra el otro chico en la parada del trasporte. Olvidó que no pudo dormirse en la noche porque tenía demasiado miedo de sentir cosas, demasiado temeroso de lo que la gente diría, demasiado temeroso de que todos descubrieran que todo era simplemente un acto. Se olvidó de todo justo ahí y ahora en el fuerte agarre de Even mientras lo sujetaba como si la vida le dependiera de ello.

—Cariño —Even volvió a decir, abrazándolo fuerte mientras Isak dejaba escapar sin aliento ‘Joder’ soltándolo completamente y descansando la cabeza contra el pecho de Even. Entonces el chico alto volvió a hablar, en voz baja, los dedos enterrándose en los costados de Isak, el cálido aliento contra la oreja de Isak.

—Deshazte. de. ella.


	2. Él También Está Herido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este chico. Si pudiera, le daría el mundo .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> ¡Sorpresa! Aquí está la Parte 2. Este es muy extenso, lo siento.
> 
> De verdad quería escribir esto desde el punto de vista de Even porque estoy por siempre fascinada por la complejidad del personaje, en todos los universos. Comenzamos donde lo dejamos. Algo así.

_Isak estaba enojado. Even lo conocía como la palma de su mano a este punto y esa sonrisa no lo estaba engañando. Los ojos ni siquiera se le arrugaron en el rabillo de los ojos. Esa era una sonrisa falsa, aunque bastante convincente para todos los demás a su alrededor. Pero esta casa repleta de adolescentes obsesionados con el sexo no conocían a Isak como a Even lo conocía. Muy bien, quizás Jonas podría decir cuando las cosas estaban mal la mayoría del tiempo, pero nunca pasaba noches envuelto al cuerpo de Isak mientras el joven chico se acurrucaba más cerca pidiendo más. Siempre más._

_—¿Más qué, cariño? —E Isak simplemente acunaría el rostro de Even con las manos y gemir—. Más de todo. Bésame, Even. Sólo bésame._

_Isak siempre era tierno y dócil bajó la caricia de Even, siempre avergonzado bajo las sábanas sin importar la manera en que llegaron a la habitación. Isak podría estarle gritando a Even lo mucho que necesitaba poner más atención en la escuela, pero se volvería tierno al momento que tuviera la espalda presionada contra el colchón. Isak era la persona más tierna que Even conocía._  

_Isak también era la persona más insufrible que conocía cuando estaba enojado. Se guardaría todo y actuaría como si nada lo molestara. Andaría con los audífonos puestos o con una gran sonrisa exagerada en el rostro e ignoraría a cualquiera que lo molestara. Even había visto y lidiado con Isak enojado. Pero nunca había estado en el lado receptor de la ira, al menos no de esta manera. Isak nunca había mostrado a Even la característica sonrisa ‘vete al diablo’ mientras lo saludaba en una fiesta en casa de Eva. Se lo merecía, pero todavía dolía._

_Even miró a Isak desde el otro lado de la habitación, agua en el caso. ‘Levanta la vista. Levanta la vista, cariño’. Pero Isak simplemente no lo estaba mirando._

\----

**11 de febrero**

La primera vez que Even besó a Isak como siempre quiso fue el día que descubrió la gran debilidad de Isak.

Even había estado actuando como un imbécil celoso insufrible todo el día, y probablemente había dejado moretones en los costados de Isak de sujetarlo tan fuerte cuando estaban bajando del autobús. _Le estoy haciendo daño._ Lo sólo tan repentinamente que Isak casi se caía.

—Joder. Lo siento tanto. Soy un completo idiota. Joder. —Balbuceó.

Los ojos de Isak finalmente se cruzaron con los suyos mientras giraba. Estaba despeinado, las mejillas ligeramente más ruborizadas que antes. Se veía destrozado y hermoso.

—Oh Dios. ¡Oh Dios! —Isak repitió con ojos tan abiertos que Even se odió a sí mismo por presionado tanto.

Entonces Isak se dio la vuelta y caminó deicidamente hacia su edificio donde Emma simplemente se detuvo mirándose los pies, todavía al teléfono. Colgó y se deshizo del teléfono al momento que Isak la alcanzó.

—Emma, yo - —Isak estaba intentando hablar, pero Emma lo interrumpió.

—Escucha, creo que debería irme. Esto es demasiado. Soy competitiva por naturaleza, así que pensé que seguir, sabes. Pero ni siquiera figuro aquí. Simplemente voy a irme. —Even podía sentir la incomodidad de Isak y en realidad se sintió mal por Emma.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve? —Even sugirió—. Tengo mi bicicleta por aquí, puedo llevarte a casa.

Emma sonrió—. Gracias, Even, pero caminaré. Aunque, buena película.

Y con eso de verdad se fue.

.

Isak simplemente se quedó mirándose los pies.

—Isak -

—¡No! Simplemente no. —Isak dijo levantando una mano al rostro de Even. Luego subió las escaleras y Even pudo escucharlo abrir la puerta de su piso. Permaneció en las escaleras y se preguntó lo que debería hacer. Isak estaba molesto. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Even no podía creer que se arriesgó en mitad de la calle. Isak no lo perdonaría. Pero luego se percató que la puerta del apartamento nunca se cerró, y subió corriendo con más esperanza en el pecho de la que podía comprender.

Encontró a Isak en la cocina con ambas manos presionadas contra la encimera, los hombros un poco encorvados, la cabeza baja, de espaldas a Even. Se quedó por el frigorífico esperando que Isak dijera algo. Lo que fuera.

—Dios, eres tan imbécil. —Isak por fin suspiró, pero no había enojo tras ello. Even no podía verlo, pero sabía que Isak no estaba molesto. Podía escucharle la ternura en la voz.

Isak lentamente se dio la vuelta, los ojos en el piso, sin levantar la vista. Y Even lo sintió todo. Caminó hacia él tan lento como pudo. Necesitaba que esto fuera perfecto. La respiración de Isak se dificultó una vez que estuvo dentro del espacio personal. Even llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla del chico y la levantó gentilmente.

—Mírame, Isak.

Pero él mantuvo la vista baja, con pesar en el pecho. No había duda en la mente de Even de que Isak quería esto tanto como él. Ninguna. Así se atrevió más y llevó ambas manos al cuello del menor, acariciándole la quijada con los pulgares.

—Cariño - —Susurró. Y fue cuando Even hizo una nota mental del poder que la palabra ‘cariño’ tenía sobre Isak Valtersen, mientras el joven chico prácticamente arremetió contra él.

Era descuidado y desaliñado y perfecto. Los labios de encontraron como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. Las manos de Isak estaban en el cabello de Even y lo estaba jalando y empujando y nunca había habido una mejor manera de morir. Las manos de Even volvieron a encontrarle las caderas y presionaba y presionaba y presionaba.

—Joder. Uff. —Isak le jadeó contra los labios. Jadeó.

—Cariño. He querido besarte durante tanto tiempo. —Even estaba enloquecido, soltando todo lo que había contenido por meses.

—Para. Con. Eso —Isak volvió a decir entre besos.

Even se echó para atrás—. ¿Parar, qué?

Isak volvió a atraerlo—. Eso no. Eso nunca.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —Even volvió a preguntar mientras se movía al cuello de Isak.

—Llamarse así. Decir esas cosas. —Las últimas palabras salieron como gemidos y el corazón de Even se apretó. Le hizo un chupetón en el cuello a Isak que le gimió en los brazos mientras enterraba las manos en el cabello de Even. Retrocedió una vez que estuvo satisfecho con su labor.

—¿Cosas como qué? —Volvió a darle un beso de pico (porque podía)—. ¿Cariño?

—Puf, te odio. —Isak rodó los ojos y lo empujó gentilmente.

—Cariño. —Even volvió a decir mientras lo levantaba y sentaba sobre la encimera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Y si Eskild entra? —Pero la protesta murió tan pronto como Even lo volvió a besar, y otra, y otra vez. Ya no se estaban besando. Se estaban liando, Even entre las piernas de Isak, las manos en el cabello del otro, los dedos enterrándose en la otra piel, únicamente parando para respirar antes de volver a hacerlo. Estaban gimiendo y cerca de quitarse la ropa mutuamente cuando Noora y Eva entraron a la cocina.

—¡Oh Dios! Lo sabía. LO SABÍA. —Eva casi estaba gritando mientras Isak bajaba la encimera tras empujar a Even tan fuerte que casi se caía de espaldas.

—Esto no es lo que creen. —Isak dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Even sonrió. Lindo.

Era exactamente lo que ella pensaba.

 ---

_Esto no iba como Even lo había planeado. Isak todavía no había cruzado miradas con el además de cuando lo saludó en la puerta. Todavía sostenía la lata de cerveza y hablaba con Sana y Vilde. Even seguía mirando a Isak porque de todas maneras nadie le estaba hablando. No podía culparlos. Lo arruinó. En realidad, debería considerarse afortunado de si quiera tener permitido entrar. Ahora Isak estaba riendo. Genial. Eso también era falso. Isak no se reía de esa manera._

_Even bebió de su agua silenciosamente cuando Jonas se le acercó—. ¿Estás bromeando?_

_—Agua. —Respondió casualmente._

_—Bien. Este. Entonces, escuché que Isak te invitó, eh. —Jonas estaba bien con todo. Lo dijo como si no rompiera las entrañas de Even._

_—Sí._

— _No tenías que venir._

_—No. —Even ya estaba muerto por dentro en este punto._

_—Pero, viniste. Apareciste. Bien por ti. —Jonas le palmeó el hombro antes de alejarse, y Even entendió por qué Isak había albergado un enamoramiento en él por tanto tiempo. Vaya chico._

\---

**22 de febrero**

La primera vez que toda la escuela descubrió de lo Isak y Even estando juntos y no un serán-o-no-serán fue un miércoles cualquiera en Hartvig Nissen. Estaban sentados con Jonas, Mahdi, y Magnus en la cafetería hablando de lo más fortuito cuando inevitablemente sucedió.

Isak le había pedido a Noora y Eva mantener el secreto de lo que habían visto y estuvieron de acuerdo. Sorpresivamente, Emma no le había dicho a nadie. A Even no le importaba que la gente lo supiera, pero era importante para Isak. Quería decírselo él mismo a los chicos, y Even lo respetaba.

Pero el chico más alto sólo era un humano, y los humanos cometen errores. Así que cuando Mahdi casualmente le preguntó quién era la chica más atractiva de la escuela, no lo pensó antes de balbucear ‘Isak Valtersen’. Volvió a garabatear en el bloc de dibujo que Isak le había comprado cuando se dio cuenta que la mesa de repente se silenció. Levantó la mirada—. ¿Qué? 

Magnus simplemente dejó escapar una de sus clásicas sonrisas mientras Even observaba el rostro de Isak caer—. ¿Qué? —Even repitió. 

—Colega, acabas de llamar a Isak la chica más atractiva de la escuela. —Mahdi explicó.

—Oh. Mierda. Pensé que dijiste persona. Isak es la persona más atractiva en la escuela. Error mío.

Y luego los chicos rieron. Even estaba convencido que lo habían tomado como una broma. Él solía bromear todo el tiempo con que Isak es lindo. Salvó el día. Era una broma. Los chicos no lo pensaron demasiado.

Pero Isak sí. Claro que sabía que Even no estaba bromeando. Even se lo había susurrando incontables veces en fiestas, en autobuses atestados, en la fila del supermercado, y en realidad, siempre que podía. _‘Isak, eres tan jodidamente atractivo’,_ le susurraría al oído y vería al joven chico retorcerse y luego fingir rodar los ojos. Le encantaba.

El rostro de Isak ruborizado exactamente de la misma manera de siempre, y él comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

—¿A dónde vas, cariño? —Even era el peor. Lo sabía. Pero no podía evitarlo.

—Oh Dios, eres tremendamente increíble, Even. ¿Por qué te tolero? —Isak prácticamente gritó.

—Relájate hombre. Está bromeando. Qué carajo. —Jonas intentó calmarlo, sin darse cuenta que Isak no estaba molesto. Ni un poco.

Y luego lo inimaginable sucedió. Isak se levantó del asiento y caminó a donde Even estaba sentado junto a Magnus. Even dejó el cuaderno de bocetos en anticipación y fijó la vista con Isak justo mientras le acunaba el rostro. Even había besado a Isak mil veces para ahora, pero el hecho que este era Isak lo estaba besando a ÉL frente a toda la escuela le debilitaba las rodillas. Estaba seguro que no se iba a poner de pie.

Magnus realmente gritó. Por supuesto que sí. Jonas y Mahdi sólo se sentaron ahí impactados por unos segundos antes de estallar en risas.

Isak dio otro beso a la boca de Even antes de retroceder.

—Jódete. Bech Næsheim. —Dijo con calma mientras lo miraba a los ojos, y luego recuperó el asiento.

Even sabía que Isak lo iba a besar en el momento que se puso de pie. Conocía esa mirada. La había visto tantas veces. Pero no sabía que realmente lo mataría. Tenía el corazón repleto de amor y adoración por este ridículo chico. Le iba a estallar. Even había dicho exactamente nada.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Acabo de escribirle a Vilde al respecto y dijo que lo sabía. ¿Qué carajo? —Magnus estaba herido e Isak sólo se encogió de hombros. Even estaba tan orgulloso de él.

No se había dado cuenta que todavía estaba en la posición que Isak lo había dejado hasta que Mahdi habló.

—¿Estás bien, colega?

Even sólo miró a Isak—. ¡Joder, Isak! No puedo ir a clase con una erección. 

Toda la cafetería enloqueció.

\---

_Ahora Isak estaba hablando con algún chico de tercer año. Even sabía que no tenía derecho de apretar los dientes, pero seguía. Agresivamente bebió el agua mientras observaba al chico hacer reír a Isak. Even no era celoso por naturaleza. Todo esto era tan extraño para él. Isak ni siquiera estaba intentando poner celoso a Even y el fortuito chico que le estaba hablando no estaba interesado para nada en los chicos. Estaba celoso porque quería volver a poner celoso a Isak. Quería volver a lo cómodo que era todo, cuando Even suspiraba por Isak y lo hacía reír en las fiestas, cuando Even no lo era todo para Isak._

_Dejó el vaso y caminó hacia Isak intencionadamente. La mirada de Isak inmediatamente se levantó y tras un breve momento de pánico, el joven le mostró la misma sonrisa de antes._

_—Oye. ¿Podemos hablar? —Even sabía que estaba siendo insufrible pero sólo quería hablar con él._

_—Claro. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás disfrutando la fiesta? —Todo fue muy falso. Even se odiaba por hacerle pasar esto a Isak. Estaba seguro que también lo odiaba._

_—¿En privado? —He Miró al chico de tercer año que se despidió con un ‘me alegra ver que estás bien, hombre’._

_—¿Qué pasa, Even? ¿Todo está bien? –Isak estaba muy distante, tan distante. Even quería gritar. 'I’m sorry ‘Lo siento. Soy un maldito desperdicio. Por favor, perdóname’. Pero no podía permitirse otro colapso público._

_—Sí. Gracias por invitarme. Buena fiesta. —Entonces dijo. Isak lo miró con ojos entrecerrados._

_—Honestamente. No esperaba que aparecieras. Pero es bueno volver a verte salir. —Isak respondió, gentilmente palmeándole el hombro. Todo estaba mal. Even quería sacarlo afuera, y gritar sus sentimientos por treinta minutos, luego presionarlo contra la pared. Pero no podía._

_—Gracias —fue todo lo que pudo lograr._

_Isak se alejó. Y por primera vez en semanas, Even sintió que necesitaba beber._

\---

**11 de marzo**

La primera vez que Even le dijo que Isak lo amaba - sin contar esa desastrosa víspera de Año Nuevo - el chico más joven estaba jadeando e inmovilizado sobre el colchón.

El día en sí no fue demasiado memorable. Era un sábado y Even había llevado a Isak a ver ‘Atonement’.

—Sabes que ahora estamos juntos, así que no tienes que llevarme las películas para babearme en la oscuridad o lo que sea. —Isak bromeó y a Even le encantó.

—Pffft. No babeé. Por cierto, eres un asco fingiendo estar dormido. Me dabas pena ajena. —Even respondió.

—¿Doy pena fingiendo? ¿Qué? Soy el maestro de fingir dormir. ¿Cómo te atreves? Además, me estabas molestando en la oscuridad, deberías estar avergonzado de ti mismo.

—¿Molestándote en la oscuridad? Oh Dios. Apenas si te tocaba la mano. ¿Por qué hago el esfuerzo contigo? —Even lamento mientras lo llevaba adentro.

.

Isak lloró justo como Even había supuesto. Y tras verlo secarse las lágrimas agresivamente en las mangas del suéter por diez minutos, Even extendió la mano y le cogió las muñecas con las manos.

—Ay, cariño. —Susurró.

Isak lo empujó y murmuró un ‘Jódete’ mientras se giraba para darle la espalda.

.

—Honestamente, ¿qué diablos, Even? ¿Por qué me haces ver estas películas? ¿Disfrutas verme llorar? ¿Es uno de tus fetiches? —Los ojos de Isak estaban todavía rojos mientras salían del cine.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Odio verte llorar. Sólo que es una muy buena película. Quería que la vieras. —Even extendió el brazo y se lo pasó por los hombros mientras se dirigían a la parada del trasporte.

—Even, eso fue lo más triste que he visto. Odio a esa maldita con todo mi corazón. Estoy tan enojado.

—¿Briony? Isak, ella era una niña.

—No entiendo nada. La odio. Ella arruino todo. —Isak nunca había estado así de conversador y alterado después de una película. Even estaba por hablar cuando el autobús llegó.

El trasporte estaba sorpresivamente concurrido ese día, así que estuvieron cara a cara. A Even no le importaba mientras logrará trazar patrones en el rostro de Isak que se avergonzó y le apartaba la mano en cada ocasión. Pero entonces Even se percató que Isak estaba mirándose los pies y que estaba jugueteando con los dedos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó. 

—Nada, yo sólo -

Even le levantó la barbilla y bajó la cabeza para mirar en los ojos rojos e hinchados de Isak—. ¿Tú sólo qué?

—Fue tan triste. Nunca lograron vivir el amor, sabes. No lograron consumarlo, ya sabes, en la biblioteca. Puf. No lo sé. Estoy siendo estúpido. —Isak divagó y Even sabía que los pensamientos del chico estaban confusos. Lo sintió tensarse junto a él durante la escena de la biblioteca, justo antes que Briony interrumpiera a Robbie y Cecilia de hacer el amor contra el librero.

Even estaba por hablar cuando Isak unió las manos. Y algo cálido se le asentó en el pecho. El joven no estaba mirando a Even, pero tenía el rostro caliente y estaba claramente avergonzado.

—Isak. ¿Qué pasa? —Even volvió a preguntar.

—Yo sólo. Pienso. —Isak volvió a detenerse, dando un respiro.

—¿Piensas qué? —Sea lo que fuera, Even comenzó a sentir que lo iba a romper un poco. Pero luego Isak levantó la cabeza y le acercó los labios a la oreja y susurró.

—Creo que quiero que me folles.

.

Even realmente es perdió el balance y casi se caía sobre una chica que sujetaba un iPad. Isak prácticamente estalló en risas, abrazándose el estómago y todo.

—Oh Dios. —Even siseó al momento de volver a este en el espacio personal del chico—. No puedes decir esas cosas cuando estamos en el trasporte. Eres cruel. Qué diablos, Isak.

Pero Isak dejó de reír cuando cuidadosamente tiró de la camisa de Even justo arriba de la cadera.

—Even, en serio. Creo que estoy preparado.

Una mirada a los ojos de Isak y Even supo que lo era. Era muy serio. Los labios entreabiertos y los párpados pesados. Requirió todo el autocontrol de Even refrenarse de besar a Isak justo ahí y ahora. Y cuando alcanzaron la parada de Isak, Even los llevó a kollektivet igual que un hombre en misión.

.

Por supuesto que todo mundo estaba ahí. Eskild, Noora, y Linn los saludaron al momento que se tropezaron en el apartamento, los labios encima uno del otro.

—Oh, vaya. Calma, chicos. —Eskild bromeó.

Isak corrió a su cuarto avergonzado y Even se quedó ahí considerando las opciones. Él era conocido por ser un poco directo y honesto, y esta situación requería ser directo y honesto. Así que caminó hacia Eskild y preguntó.

—Eskild, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Lo que sea por ti, querido.

—¿Puedes sacar a todo mundo en unos 10 minutos?

—¿Por qué? —Eskild era todo oídos.

—Este. Isak y yo vamos a tener sexo.

La voz de Isak pudo ser escuchada desde el otro lado del piso—. ¡Oh Dios! Jódete, Even.

—¡Tú lo serás, cariño! —Even respondió gritando y Eskild derramó verdaderas lágrimas.

.

Únicamente requirió una caricia para calmar Isak y para que el gesto fruncido con el que fue recibido cuando entró en la habitación desapareciera. Isak estaba tan nervioso y el corazón de Even estaba por estallar. Este chico. Dios, este chico. Le daría el mundo entero si pudiera.

Y cuando fueron dejados a solas en el apartamento, sudando en las sábanas de Isak, Even se dio cuenta que ningún sonido jamás se compararía a esos gemidos, que ninguna imagen se acercaría a el rostro enrojecido de Isak, labios entreabiertos, y cabello revuelto. Nada se compararía jamás a Isak gimiendo bajo él con las manos en el cabello. Dicha pura corrió por la sangre de Even mientras presionaba, y jalaba, y lamía, y besaba, y acariciaba. Isak era un desastre bajo el peso tirado, y arañando, y mordiendo, y jadeando, y pidiendo más, siempre más.

Even le pasó la mano por todo el cuerpo, y calmaba, y acariciaba, y preguntaba ‘¿Cariño, estás bien?’ una y otra vez. E Isak únicamente gemiría y echaría la cabeza hacia atrás, y jadearía, y acercaría a Even entre sus piernas.

Isak iba a ser la muerte para él, y Even lo amaba tanto que no podía importarle menos. Así se lo dijo.

—Te amo. Te amo. —Repitió en la coyuntura del cuello de Isak mientras embestía y le daba más, siempre más.

Isak lo acercó todavía más y dijo—. Muéstrame. Muéstrame, cariño.

Y mostrárselo hizo.

.

Even todavía estaba jadeando junto al cuerpo destrozado de Isak cuando se percató que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Joder, ¿Isak te lastimé? —Even estaba mortificado.

—No. No. Fue perfecto. Eres perfecto. —Isak sólo acurrucó el cuerpo al de Even.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —Secó las lágrimas en el rostro de Isak con las manos, tan preocupado ante la idea de lastimarlo.

—Honestamente, no lo sé. Creo que estoy feliz. —Isak susurró—. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento ahora mismo.

Pero Even si tenía una pequeña idea.

.

Se quedaron me la cama toda la noche, la cabeza de Isak contra el pecho de Even con una mano en el cabello del chico más alto, y Even dibujándole círculos en la espalda de Isak. Isak se acurrucaría más cerca y pediría más besos, y Even sólo suspiraría—. Te amo. Isak, te amo —entre cada beso.

Isak nunca lo dijo, pero justo antes que se fueran a dormir, Even lo escuchó susurrarle contra el cuello.

—Tú lo eres todo para mí.

\---

_Even contempló dejar la fiesta completamente. Sana le había hablado por un a buenos tres minutos antes de ser llevado por Vilde, y ahora volvió a estar de pie incómodamente con otro chico de tercero que lo miraba extraño. Hacía mucho de los días cuando todo mundo pensaba que él era genial y misterioso. Lo había fastidiado todo justo como había hecho en Elvebakken._

_Estaba por irse cuando una chica de clase de inglés le empujó el hombro. En realidad, nunca le había hablado, pero ella parecía saber todo de él. Por supuesto. Pero no ella no era condescendiente al respecto. Ella no le tenía lástima. Sólo dijo que era genial que volviera a la escuela. Even estaba feliz que ella se le acercara por un total de dos segundos antes cuando ella hizo un sonido de arcada, indicando que estaba por vomitar._

_Entonces Even se dio cuenta que ella ni siquiera podía ponerse erguida y él le ofreció el brazo para escoltarla a afuera. Le sostuvo el cabello mientras vomitaba y tenía recuerdos de Isak vomitando una vez en la cama. Sonrió._

_Cuando Even volvió al interior de la casa con la chica sujeta al costado, Isak lo estaba mirando. La falsa sonrisa desvanecida. Isak estaba enojado y ya no lo estaba escondiendo. El corazón de Even comenzó a latir de nuevo._

_Te tengo._

\--- 

**30 de marzo**

La primera vez que Isak le dijo a Even que lo amaba fue el día que todo cayó y ardió.

Even estaba teniendo una maravillosa semana. Él estaba productivo y feliz. Tan feliz. Dibujaba, pasaba tiempo con sus padres, y se la mamó a Isak cuatro veces. Le hizo 5 listas de reproducción y escribió su nombre en cada cuaderno que tenía. Isak. Isak. Isak.

Lo llevaba a los baños y salones vacíos y le metía la lengua en la boca y le susurraba obscenidades en el cuello. Isak siempre estaba ruborizado, pero nunca decía que no. Siempre estaba dócil y disponible. Justo bajo la caricia de sus dedos. Even respiraba y vivía a Isak. Y si notaba la mínima duda en la mirada del chico, su mente decidía ignorarlo.

.

Estaban en la cama de Isak y Even le estaba besando el estómago cuando Isak le preguntó si podían simplemente acurrucarse esa noche.

—Estoy cansado y tengo una prueba mañana. ¿Podemos simplemente dormir?

Isak no sabía que Even últimamente no podía dormir. Isak tenía la importante prueba de física y había estado tan preocupado toda la semana, que no quería preocuparlo más.

—Por supuesto. Durmamos.

Even envolvió a Isak en sus brazos y esperó hasta que el joven chico se quedó dormido antes de salir a caminar. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, así que las calles estaban vacías y el aire frío contra el rostro. Encendió un porro y fumó bajo un árbol hasta que el sol se levantó.

Tenía grandes planes para Isak y él mismo, maravillosos planes. Quería sorprenderlo al reservar una suite en esa semana, pero cuando pasaron por el hotel Radisson Blu, Isak dijo que el lugar de alguna manera le daba pavor. Así que Even lo descartó.

Sabía que Isak estaba estrenado con la escuela, así que quería hacer algo por él. Isak estaba demasiado cansado para extravagancias sexuales, así que se decantó por cosas fortuitas como listas de reproducción, y dibujos, y flores - ‘¿Flores, Even? ¿Quién crees que soy?’. Quería reservarles un viaje, pero tuvo problemas con la tarjeta de crédito, así que decidió esperar un par de días más.

Cerca de las ocho en punto, Even tuvo la mejor idea. Fue a la tienda de hardware, compró pintura en aerosol, y se dirigió hacia Hartvig Nissen.

. 

Para cuando Even terminó de dibujar una gorra al revés, le dolía el trasero por sentarse al borde de la ventana. No era cómodo en absoluto, pero no importaba porque Isak estaría tan feliz cuando viera su trabajo. Estaba colgando fuera de la ventana de tercer piso, retorciendo el brazo para alcanzar el muro de vista a la calle, dibujando al azar cosas que le recordaban al joven chico. La gente comenzó a reunirse en el patio frente a él y algunos le estaban gritando cosas. No podía oírlos, así que continuó la labor.

Había terminado de pintar cuando escuchó las súplicas del profesor de inglés desde la ventana.

—Bech Næsheim, por favor vuelve al interior del salón de clases.

—Tengo que terminar esto. Casi acabo. Lo prometo. Es para Isak. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

La poca gente reunida bajo él aumentó para la siguiente vez que bajó la mirada. Muchos tenían las manos cubriéndoles las bocas mientras otros tenían los teléfonos afuera. No pensaba mucho en eso. Estaba tan emocionado de que Isak viera.

Así que cuando atisbó los rizos rubios por el patio, la sonrisa se le ensanchó mientras alzaba el brazo derecho para saludarlo, causando que todo mundo gritara.

Isak se veía tan pequeño desde ahora arriba y estaba tan emocionado de ver a Even. Soltó las cosas, gritó ‘EVEN’, y se apresuró al interior del edificio. Even tenía que terminar antes que él llegara a ahí.

.

Cuando Isak llegó, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la respiración errática.

—Even, ven adentro. ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! —Estaba gritando.

—Isak, casi acabo. Lo prometo. —Algo en los ojos de Isak se rompió y Even no podía entender la razón por la que estaba llorando.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? Isak, ¿alguien te molestó? —Even de repente soltó la pintura en aerosol y cayó al piso. Isak retrocedió y todo mundo contuvo el aliento.

Entonces Isak extendió las manos a la ventana y pidió a Even cogerlas.

—Even, vamos adentro, por favor. ¡Por favor!

—Ven, siéntate conmigo por un segundo. Aquí arriba es hermoso. Sólo un minuto. Lo prometo. —Even dijo tras dejar caer literalmente todo lo que tenía en las manos.

Podía escuchar a profesores y estudiantes protestando dentro del salón, pero Isak subió a la ventana, y se sentó al borde junto a él. Todavía estaba llorando.

—¿Podemos volver a dentro? Even, ¿por favor? —He suplicó y el alma de Even se le fue al piso. ¿Por qué Isak estaba tan resiste?

—¿No te gusta? Pensé que te gustaría. Quería hacer algo para ti. Estás tan estresado y -

—¡Even, no necesitas hacer NADA para mí! ¿Por qué harías esto? ¿Por qué -?

—Porque te amo. Quiero hacer todo para ti.

—¡Even, no necesito que hagas vandalismo para mí! —Otra lágrima bajó por el lindo rostro—. Cariño, volvamos adentro. Por favor.

Even bajó la mirada a sus manos y cada una de las cosas feas que alguna vez se había mantenido oculta brotó.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Isak. Sólo quiero que me ames. ¿Por qué no dices que me amas?

—¿Qué? —Una lágrima—. ¿Qué diablos? —Otra—. TE AMO, Even. —Se sintió como un puñetazo—. Te amo y me aterra, porque me prometí que nunca haría girar mi vida entorno a alguien igual que hizo mi madre, únicamente para que ese alguien me deje. Me prometí que sería fuerte y me pondría primero, pero joder, haría CUALQUIER COSA POR TI. Cualquier cosa. —Silencio.

.

Even no podía recordar cómo llegó a la estación de policía, pero sus padres pronto estuvieron ahí calmando y explicando. Even no entendía por qué Isak estaba Tan enojado y temeroso y llorando y por qué todo mundo a su rededor estaba gritando. Even no entendía un carajo.

. 

Even despertó dos días después en su cama, la espalda presionada contra el pecho de Isak. Comenzó a conectar todo, y cuando todo encajó, lloró en silencio sobre la almohada hundiendo los dedos en las palmas de sus manos.

.

Cuando se volvió a despertar, Isak no estaba ahí sino Sonja parada en la puerta.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Consiguió decir.

—Isak me llamó. Todavía hablamos, sabes. Éramos amigos antes que me dejaras.

—Sonja.

—Estoy bromeando, Even. Prometo que no lo usaré en tu contra. Estoy aquí porque soy tu amiga y me importas, y porque Isak no se ha apartado de ti en días.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Tres días. Oí que perdió su prueba de física. Él es tierno. De verdad te ama. Estaba llorando demasiado en la estación de policías, pensé que podría romperse.

Al alma de Even se le fue al piso, incluso más bajo. Se odiaba. Odiaba todo. Isak había subido a la ventana por él. Podía haber perdido el equilibrio. Podía haberse lastimado. Even nunca había caído tan bajo.

.

Even rompió con Isak por mensaje un día después. Estaba miserable y no se había duchado en días. Las llamadas perdidas comenzaron a acumularse y el centésimo mensaje de Isak únicamente lo hizo acurrucarse.

_"¿Un mensaje? ¿Eso es todo lo que obtengo? ¿Qué diablos, Even?”_

_“No te voy a dejar. Nunca te dejaré. Llámame cuando te sientas mejor.”_

_“¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo fue tu día?”_

_“Intenté pasar antes, pero tú mamá dijo que estabas durmiendo. Espero te estés sintiendo mejor.”_

_“Te extraño tanto.”_

_“Contesta, cariño, por favor.”_

_“Hice una prueba de reposición en física y saqué un 6.”_

_“Even, ha pasado una semana, por favor háblame.”_

_“¿Hemos acabado? ¿Se acabó? Even, por favor.”_

_“Te amo.”_

_“No puedo dormir sin ti aquí.”_

_“Al carajo con esto. Voy a ir.”_

_“Tu mamá no me deja entrar. Volveré mañana.”_

.

Cuando Even volvió a la escuela, todo el mundo lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas. Sonrió educadamente y habló con algunos chicos de su curso y puso atención a sus clases. Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando Isak lo emboscó. Se preparó para lo peor pero el joven chico lo abrazó demasiado tiempo. Even se liberó y sintió a Isak achicarse frente a él. Se veía tan hermoso como siempre.

—Even. ¿Cómo te sientes? No sabía que hoy venias. Yo -

—Escucha, Isak. Mejor me voy. —Pero Isak lo sostuvo de los hombros y presionó contra la pared.

—No, escucha. Te di tiempo. Te di todo el tiempo del mundo. Vamos a hablar. ¿Por qué no regresarías mis llamadas? ¿Estamos en una asquerosa comedia romántica? ¿Me estás alejando para “protegerme”?

Las palabras de Isak se sintieron como bofetada y Even se dio cuenta que este chico de verdad nunca lo iba a dejar. La única manera es presionar donde dolía. Era cruel pero era por su propio bien.

—Isak, no sé lo que estás intentando demostrar aquí, pero por favor deja de presionar. Esto tiene que acabar. No estoy siendo noble y alejándote porque sea un dramático de mierda. No, te estoy alejando porque no eres bueno para mí. Todo el mundo coincide, Isak. Literalmente perdí la cabeza cuando me perdí en ti. No le puedo hacer esto a mis padres.

—No me lo creo. ¡Mentira! —Isak estaba retrocediendo, pero todavía estaba peleando.

Muy bien. Muy bien. Tenía que pegar más cerca. Even se odiaba. De verdad. Y cuando vio a Jonas, Mahdi, y Magnus acercarse se alegró que alguien viniera a recoger las piezas una vez que él acabara con Isak.

—No hay nada que creer, Isak. No quiero ser tu gran proyecto ‘Acepto las enfermedades mentales’. Isak, abandonaste a tu propia madre. Únicamente era una cuestión tiempo antes que me dejaras.

Even esperaba que Isak lo golpeara o al menos lo empujara, en realidad cualquier cosa. Pero el chico lo miró directo a los ojos, la mirada gritando ‘cómo. te. atreves’. Luego bajó la mirada, dándose la vuelta, y alejándose. Jonas y Magnus lo siguieron, y Mahdi le disparó un ‘Colega, eso fue jodido’ antes de unírseles.

Entonces de verdad se acabó.

.

_Even había entablado una extraña amistad con la chica de primer año. Se sentaron en el pavimento a una cuadra de la casa de Eva, y ella le contó sobre el exnovio mientras lloraba y vomitaba más._

_—¿Por qué estás conmigo? —Preguntó._

_—Porque también estoy herido. —Respondió honestamente._

_._

_La policía apareció cerca de más dos de la mañana y sólo así la fiesta hubo acabado. Even y la chica esperaron hasta que la policía se fue para regresar y recoger sus cosas. La casa estaba casi vacía excepto por Eva, Chris, Isak y algunas otras personas que no reconocía._

_—Volviste —Eva observó._

_—Sí, en realidad nunca me fui. Estábamos cerca. —Even respondió y la mirada de ñ Isak estaba devastada. Quería explicar que ella sólo era una chica de clase, y que sólo estaba vomitando, y que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Pero no importaba._

_Isak se dirigió a él y me entregó su teléfono—. Dejaste esto. Pensé que te habías ido así que lo recogí para dártelo más tarde._

_Even lo cogió y murmuró un ‘gracias’ justo mientras su adorable compañera se desmayaba._

_._

_Even no sabía su nombre o dónde viva, y tenía el teléfono apagado. Eva dijo que se podía quedar a pasar la noche y bajó las escaleras con Chris. Even cuidadosamente colocó a la chica en el sofá y consideró las opciones. No le debía nada a la chica, pero se seguía sintiendo extraño dejarla sola en una casa repleta de gente inconsciente._

_Eligió un sofá y se recostó. Se pasó una mano por el cabello e intentó ignorar el hecho de que Isak estaba durmiendo en el otro sofá._

_\--_

**5 de mayo**

Even estaba en clase de algebra en viernes cuando escuchó a algunos chicos de su clase hablando sobre la fiesta en casa de Eva. Obviamente, él no estaba invitado. Y era mejor así. Había dejado de beber y fumar, y alejarse de las fiestas probablemente era algo bueno para él. Dolía un poco que ya pero culpa suya. Ellos eran amigos de Isak antes que suyos, y él había roto el corazón de Isak. Se lo merecía.

Pero mientras que todos le daban miradas asesinas ocasionalmente - Sana era la más atemorizante, no daba cuenta de la extensión de protección de Isak - el joven chico en realidad nunca actuaba mezquino hacia él. Isak estaba simplemente maravilloso con respecto a toda la situación. Todavía evitaba a Even igual que la plaga, pero cuando Mahdi mirara a Even desde el otro lado de la cafetería, Isak simplemente le sonreiría y pediría que lo dejara.

—Él también está herido. —Lo escuchó decirle una vez a Noora que no podía entender la razón.

—Even se ha vuelto un imbécil.

.

Isak lo llamó una vez en mitad de la noche, y mientras Even debió haberlo ignorado, extrañaba demasiado la voz del chico.

—Uh, ¿hola? ¿Even? —Isak claramente no esperaba que respondiera.

—¿Sí? —Even dijo en voz baja.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? —Isak era la mejor persona que conocía. Even no podía creer que le hubiese escupido esa mentira en los pasillos de la escuela.

—Cariño, te extraño tanto. —Even balbuceó al teléfono igual que un perdedor de una terrible película sobre una privilegiada chica con problemas paternales. Isak se quedó en silencio en la línea.

—También te extraño. —Dijo finalmente. Luego Even colgó porque él era Even.

Así que cuando recibió un mensaje de Isak ese viernes invitándolo a la fiesta de Eva, Even sintió todo su mundo derrumbársele una vez más.

\---

**Ahora**

Isak solía dormirse pese a todo, incluyendo las aventuras sexuales de Eskild. Así que Even genuinamente no esperaba que despertara por una simple caricia. Estaba de rodillas por el sofá de Isak y justo había acariciado la mejilla del chico.

Isak despertó asustado, con pesar en el pecho.

—¿Qué diablos? —Rápidamente se puso las manos sobre la boca cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Even. Si los cuerpos durmiendo alrededor lo notaron, decidieron no moverse. 

—Lo siento. —Balbuceó—. Nada de eso era mi intención. Soy un maldito imbécil. Te extraño demasiado.

Even ya ni siquiera estaba susurrando. Algún chico respondió con un ‘Cierra la puta boca’ y pronto Isak estaba de pie y llevándose a Even de la muñeca hacia la cocina.

.

—Sabes que, Even. Sé que no era tu intención. Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no dolió mucho. —Isak habló mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Se preguntó si Isak había estado de verdad dormido.

—Yo. Lo siento, Isak. No sé qué decir. —Even bajó la mirada a los pies en la poco iluminada cocina.

Había pasado un mes y cinco días desde la última vez que besó a Isak. Así que cuando el chico le colocó las manos alrededor del cuello y lo atrajo a un eso con la boca abierta, prácticamente se derritió bajo la caricia. Isak no estaba dudoso. No estaba tímido. Presionó una pierna entre las de Even, le enredó los dedos en el cabello, y le metió la lengua en la boca.

Even estaba sobrecogido y retrocedió. Jadeó contra la boca de Isak, pero las seguías seguían en los costados. Isak se echó para atrás y gimió.

—Puedes. besarme. con. un. carajo.

Y besar lo hizo.

.

Los labios estaban hinchados, el corazón colmado, e Isak estaba sonriéndole contra la boca. Él estaba _sonriendo._ Cielos. Había extrañado tanto ese sonido. Así que acarició y presionó y apretó. Y estaba por quitarle la playera a Isak cuando la chica de la clase de inglés de repente se despertó y gritó—. ¿Dónde está ni teléfono?

Los labios se apartaron en un odioso pum, e Isak atrajo a Even más cerca entre sus piernas donde se sentó sobre la encimera de la cocina. Le pasó las manos por todo el rostro de Even y le rozó el labio inferior con el pulgar luego cuidadosamente, los labios de Isak le rozaron la oreja, el pecho firmemente presionado contra el de Even, el aliento cálido y errático.

—Deshazte. de. ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> ¡Tachan! Quería mantener la misma estructura de la Parte 1, pero de otra manera no tenía mucho sentido. Esto fue bastante desasosiego. Lo siento.
> 
> Vayan a saludar o dejarme ideas a cuteandtwisted.tumblr.com xoxo
> 
> P.D.: Tomé el 'Puedes. besarme. con. un. carajo. (can. you. fucking. kiss. me)' de una publicación en tumblr. Me mató y tenía que hacerse.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	3. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y cuando Even lo miraba directo a los ojos, estaba seguro de que cada Isak en todo universo estaba simplemente tan repleto de amor por este chico al igual que él.
> 
> o: descarado insustancial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Así que aquí un epilogo para ustedes. Como pueden ver, tengo problemas dejando este universo.  
> Marcas temporales en orden cronológico con una breve escena retrospectiva en itálicas. 
> 
> Punto de vista de Isak. Insustancia y sentimientos para compensar el desasosiego de la Parte 2.

**Uno**

La primera vez que la escuela supo que Isak y Even estaban de nuevo juntos fue un miércoles bastante normal para Isak. Había estado queriendo contarles a los chicos, pero seguía postergándolo porque, siendo completamente honesto, estaba aterrado de la reacción.

Los chicos habían sido más que comprensibles y habían aguantado todos los cambios de humor tras el episodio de manía de Even. Isak no era una persona mezquina pero cuando el chico mayor lo estaba evitando, había estado insufrible para todos a su alrededor.

Faltó a todos los previos, dejó de acudir a clase, e incluso se descargó con Jonas un par de veces.

—Colega, no es por ser grosero, ¡no necesito consejo sobre relaciones de TI! —Una vez gritó.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Jonas siempre era paciente, pero nunca aceptaba la mierda de Isak.

—Jonas, arruinaste dos de tus relaciones. Simplemente no te metas en la mía. No lo voy a dejar. —Isak estaba cruzando la línea. Y cuando Jonas no utilizó esa oportunidad para traer la manipulación de Isa ken el primer año, se dio cuenta que los sentimientos que había albergado cuando eran más jóvenes eran justificables.

.

Magnus era un agasajo. Y de todos sus amigos, él era el único que explícitamente apoyaba lo de él y Even.

—Evak no puede acabar. No te rindas con él. —Diría cuando sólo eran ellos dos. ‘¿Evak? Qué diablos, Magnus.’

Pese la tímida apariencia y el hecho de que no tenía filtros en absoluto, Magnus era sensato y paciente. Su propia madre sufría de desorden bipolar, así que ayudaba a poner las cosas en perspectiva para Isak. Magnus también estaba de alguna manera encantado con Even, e Isak sabía que el rompimiento también había roto la amistad. Al grupo de verdad le agradaba Even, e Isak odiaba que pensaran que tenían que elegir un bando. Él no quería ser ese chico. Sí, Even ya no lo quería por cualquier noble razón, pero no merecía quedarse completamente solo.

A veces en mitad de la noche, Isak se sentía con ganas de salir del apartamento y correr una milla para decirle a Even que no estaba solo. Pero Even lo había alejado, con bastante crueldad, e Isak entendía. Había visto lo roto que estaba el chico más alto, que el herir a Isak lo estaba matando, así que decidió no presionar más.

Y cuando Even lo rompió ese día en los pasillos de la escuela, Isak mantuvo la compostura porque algo en su interior le estaba gritando que todo iba a estar bien, que definitivamente no había final para esta historia en que no acabaran juntos, en todos los universos combinados. ‘Te ama. Necesita tiempo’. Se decía.

E Isak estaba en lo correcto. Even respondió la llamada. Even fue a la fiesta. Fue y se le quedó mirando toda la noche. Y la verdad era que, al momento de saludar en la puerta, Isak supo que acabaría presionado contra la pared o la encimera de la cocina.

.

Isak tuvo muchas oportunidades para contárselo a los chicos, pero estaba estancado. Le había pedido a Even mantenerse lejos de él hasta que les dijera a los chicos, y su novio alto como jirafa había accedido.

—No soy una jirafa. No soy mucho más alto que tú, Isak.

—No me importa. Todavía eres una jirafa. Todavía me gustas. No te preocupes —Isak bromeó entre besos antes de apartarse para poder ir a la escuela por separado.

Caminar a la escuela era fácil. Mantener un gesto neutral siempre que Even le escribiera mientras estaba con los chicos era una historia diferente.

**_Ahora estoy en clase de inglés._ **

**_No puedo dejar de pensar en eso que hiciste en la ducha esta mañana._ **

Isak estaba sonriendo y ruborizándose cuando Mahdi le preguntó quién le escribió.

—Este. Nadie —se encogió de hombros cuando el teléfono volví a vibrar.

**_Creo que la chica junto a mí notó que tengo una erección :(_ **

Isak estalló en risas. Y los chicos se miraron entre sí antes de ignorarlo y volver a hablar del chico que vomitó todo en la fiesta de Eva.

**_Veme en el baño después de clases y lo volveré a hacer._ **

**_< 3_ **

.

Isak apenas había hecho un chupetón en el cuello de Even cuando Magnus abrió la puerta del cubículo. Habían olvidado cerrarla.

—Hola, Even. Bueno verte, colega —Magnus dijo muy calmado.

—Hola, Mags. Te abrazaría, pero ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupado — Even respondió con una sonrisa. Isak deseó que la tierra bajo sus pies se abriera y lo tragara.

.

Resultó que los chicos lo sabían. No, todo mundo y sus mascotas lo sabían.

—¿Cómo lo supieron? ¿Qué diablos? —preguntó Isak.

—Eva dijo que ustedes follaron en la cocina el viernes pasado. —Jonas ofreció, casualmente.

—Nosotros NO hicimos eso. Oh Dios. —Isak estaba planeando maneras de cobrársela a Eva, pero luego recordó el primer año.

—Como sea colega, pero ella dijo que estaban gimiendo y eso. Ella no podía dormir así que me llamó.

—¿Lo supieron todo el tiempo? —Isak volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, fue gracioso verlos evitarse en los pasillos —dijo Mahdi.

—Y tú rostro siempre que se escribían cosas sexuales. ¡Hilarante! —agregó Magnus.

—¡No los escribamos cosas sexuales! —Isak casi gritó.

—Bueno, para ser justo había cosas sexuales. —Even finalmente habló con la característica sonrisa de suficiencia y las mando alrededor de la cintura de Isak—. Pero definitivamente no _follamos_ en la cocina de Eva. Bueno, en realidad, casi lo hicimos, pero nos faltaba algo importante. El sexo seguro es importante, chicos.

—¡Demasiada información colega! —Mahdi lamentó mientras Magnus se ahogaba de reír tanto.

Isak quería empujarlo lejos, pero se sentía tan bien tenerlo todo de vuelta, la charla, la comodidad, las bromas.

Todo estaba bien en el mundo.

* * *

  **Dos**

La primera vez que Isak llamó a Even _el Hombre de Sus Sueños_ , casi los sacaban del cien.

Even no le diría el nombre de la película, pero estaba tan emocionado que Isak esperaba lo peor.

—¿Por qué no podemos ver una película infantil por una vez? Estoy tan harto de estas películas tristes y complicadas. —Isak rogó de camino a un cine diferente al usual punto sublime. Even sólo se rio y le pasó el pulgar por la barbilla de Isak.

Así que cuando descubrió que estaban viendo la versión de 2015 de ‘Fantastic Four’, Isak no pudo esconder la confusión. Nunca había visto la película, pero no encaja con las preferencias usuales de Even. Eventualmente se dejó caer en la silla y decidió que la película debía tener un épico giro argumental o un profundo mensaje sobre el significado de la vida. Se quedó dónde estaba por un total de veinte minutos antes que se girara hacia Even.

—Even, ¿qué diablos estoy mirando? —susurró.

El chico más alto lo silenció y le dijo que pusiera atención. Sabía que las personas que hablan durante las películas era una de las grandes molestias de Even, así que volvió la atención a la pantalla. Diez minutos después, todavía no lo entendía y volvió a girar la cabeza hacia Even.

Antes que pudiera hablar, las manos del chico más alto estuvieron en su cabello y los labios sobre los suyos para un breve, pero intenso beso. Isak estaba ligeramente desconcertado. Nunca antes se habían besado en el cine.

—Nunca antes nos besamos en un cine —dijo Even, reflejándole los pensamientos antes de profundizar el beso. Isak torció el cuerpo para pasar los dedos a través el cabello de Even y rápidamente se encontró gimiéndole contra la boca. Se besaron un poco más antes de que la comprensión le llegara a Isak, haciéndolo apartarse, las manos todavía en el cabello de Even.

—Even, ¿para qué acabo de pagar cien coronas? —Susurró en la oscuridad.

Even le pasó una mano por la mejilla.

–Por mi. Estamos aquí para liarnos —dijo con una sonrisa en la voz.

Isak lo empujó gentilmente.

—Pudiste haberlo dicho antes. Estaba tan confundido. Pensé que me estaba perdiendo de algo. Esta película es una mierda.

Alguien en el casi vacío cine pronunció un molesto ‘chist’, e Isak se dio cuenta que olvidó susurrar.

Even rio en silencio y acunó el rostro de Isak con ambas manos.

—Eres tan lindo, Isak.

—Tú tampoco estás tan mal —bromeó, volviéndolo a atraer a otro beso.

.

La cuestión era que se había besado un millón de veces para ahora. Pero había algo relacionado con estar en la oscuridad, en estrechos asientos, con personas alrededor de ellos, y con una película de Hollywood de mierda en el fondo. Isak no podía creer que esta idea nunca le cruzó por la mente. Ahí estaba él, maldiciendo mentalmente a quien fuera que inventó los reposabrazos, los brazos fuertemente alrededor del cuello de Even mientras éste le metía la lengua en la boca y recorría la espalda baja con las gigantes manos.

Isak sabía que tenían que parar en algún momento, o tendrían un difícil camino de regreso a casa sin detenerse en alguna tienda por un nuevo par de pantalones. Así que gentilmente alejó a Even con las dos manos sobre el pecho, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Cariño - —Even susurró.

—No. No me salgas con ‘cariño’ ahora mismo, Even. —Se ruborizó, avergonzado, inquieto y a un beso de quitarle la ropa.

Even rio y le susurró a la oreja—. Siempre podemos tomar la oportunidad, sabes. Al carajo.

—Even, no me van a arrestar por comportamiento indecente —Isak susurró en respuesta, sentándose derecho y arreglándose la camisa.

—¿Comportamiento indecente? ¿Isak? Estás con el Maestro del comportamiento indecente.

—¡No me robes mis líneas! —Isak replicó.

—Oh, así que ahora tienes líneas.

—Hm. —Asintió y le dio un ligero pico—. Derechos de autor, Isak Valtersen.

—Pfft. Eres tan lamentable. Te mostraré mis líneas.

—Sorpréndeme —Isak incitó.

Even colocó una mano sobre la mejilla del chico y lo atrajo hasta que los labios estuvieron rozando la oreja de Isak.

—Me enciendes. No hay nada que me puede enfriar. —Even le susurró en el cuello.

Isak estuvo confundido por dos segundos antes de empujar al otro chico.

—¿GABRIELLE? ¡Oh Dios! —Isak casi gritó. Y alguien que probablemente trabajaba en el cine por encima de ellos con una linterna y les pidió bajar el tono.

Una vez que esa persona se fue, Even volvió a hablar—. ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta 5 Fine Frøkner? ¿No es lo suficientemente genial para ti o algo?

Isak tenía la palma sobre el rostro mientras Even continuaba susurrándole el resto de la canción.

—Esto es un maldito hashtag, qué diablos. —Finalmente dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando encuentras al hombre de tus sueños, y resulta ser admirador de _Gabrielle_.

—¿Quién, yo? ¡¿Soy el hombre de tus sueños?! ¿Te estás refiriendo a mí? —Even ya no estaba susurrando.

—Chist, nos van a echar —suplicó Isak—. Eso no es lo que quería decir. Es sólo un estúpido hashtag, lo sabrías si tuvieras alguna forma de red social. —Pero entonces Even le dio un pico en los labios.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Dilo de nuevo.

 

—Eres el hombre de mis sueños.

.

Isak camino a casa sosteniendo una bolsa de patatas frente a los pantalones.

* * *

  **Tres**

La primera vez que Isak se dio cuenta que Even tenía el poder de hacer que le gustara cualquier cosa, incluyendo _Justin Bieber_ , Vilde estaba ebria en la cocina y gritando ‘AMO A LOS GAIS’ a todo pulmón.

El día había comenzado pacíficamente. Se despertó presionado contra el pecho de Even, que estaba durmiendo profundamente. Y vaya vista era esa. Isak verdaderamente nunca superaría lo hermoso que era Even.

Siempre rodaba los ojos cuando las personas señalaban lo obvio.

—Tu novio es muy atractivo —un cajero le dijo una vez luego que Even le diera un beso en el cabello. El chico alto sólo sonrió educadamente, mientras Isak suspiró dramáticamente.

Entonces Even respondió—. Gracias, pero ¿has visto a MI hombre? ¿No es simplemente hermoso?

.

La verdad era que a veces Isak tenía problemas funcionando cerca de Even porque estaba demasiado espectacular. Sí, se pasaba horas con el cabello, pero la sonrisa le hacía preguntarse algunas veces a Isak ‘qué diablos es el sol’. Así que eventualmente, dejó de pretender que no le encantaba. Y cuando Eva le dijo que no podía creer que se hubiese conseguido a un novio tan atractivo, él asintió—. Sí, es atractivo. Es tan apuesto, mi novio.

.

Cuando Even despertó, sostuvo a Isak cerca del pecho, y jugó con el cabello, y le besó la coronilla.

—Amo tu cabello, Isak.

—Yo te amo a **ti**. —No hubo vacilación ni duda tras la voz de Isak. Amaba a Even con todo el corazón y se lo recordaría cada día.

—Sí, pero, ¿y qué con mi cabello?

—Supongo que lo odio. —Bromeó. Lo amaba.

.

La cuestión era que despertar no siempre era así de perfecto, y Even no siempre lo abrazaba cuando él lo hacía. Había noches en las que Even no dormía nada, y otras en las que Isak vagaba por la ciudad con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón en la garganta buscando a su chico. Pero estaba bien. Porque todo lo valía. Isak preferiría el dolor y el miedo y las lágrimas sobre el vacío que lo atormentaba antes que conociera a Even cada día.

Sí, la primera vez que Isak le habló a Even en esa fiesta de un chico de tercero, murmuró algo sobre que su padre conocía a los de él. Y era mayormente verdad, su papá le había pedido cuidar de un chico de tercer año.

Pero lo que Even no sabía era lo rápido que el corazón de Isak le estaba latiendo en el pecho cuando finalmente decidió acercarse a él, lo sudadas que estaban sus palmas, lo ebrio que se había puesto para simplemente reunir el valor de caminar hacia él, que había notado a Even mirándolo un par de veces.

.

_—Hola, hombre. Eres Even, ¿verdad? ¿Eres nuevo aquí?_

_—Uhm. ¿Sí?_

_—Esto es extraño pero mi papá me envió una foto de ti y me dijo que me hiciera tu amigo o algo. Uhm. Él conoce a tus padres. —Isak estaba claramente avergonzado de sí mismo._

_—Eh. De acuerdo._

_—Debes pensar que soy extraño, pero fui prácticamente forzado a hacer esto._

_—Oh, ¿en serio? —Even enarcó las cejas, sonriendo. A Isak ya le gustaba._

_—Sí, y soy demasiado buena persona como para verte caminar por la escuela completan solo y no hacer nada. Realmente, rompe mi corazón. —Isak no pudo detenerse._

_—Caray. Eres tan amable. Gracias, Isak. —Even estaba sonriendo tan ampliamente, ya ni siquiera podía verle los ojos._

_—Uhm. Pensaba que estaba siendo extraño, pero ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_—Isak Valtersen, extraordinario rapero. ¿Eso es verdad? Puede que sea nuevo aquí, pero fui orientado en lo básico. —Even se encogió de hombros._

_—Vaya, también sabes mi apellido. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Me investigaste o algo? ¿Esta es la señal para alejarme lentamente?_

_—Dijo el chico que observa todos mis pasos por la escuela y tiene una foto mía en el teléfono. —Even bit back._

_._

_Isak y Even habían coqueteado como idiotas esa noche. Así que cuando Sonja apareció de la nada y abrazó el chico más alto, el corazón de Isak se le cayó al piso._

_—Deberíamos quedar alguna vez, Isak. Aquí, ame tu número._

.

La verdad era que Isak estaba prendado al momento que cruzaron miradas en el patio de la escuela, mucho antes que su padre le hubiese escrito sobre Even. Pero había puesto todo eso en espera mientras la amistad florecía y llegaba a conocer a Sonja.

Ahora, mirar atrás me ponía una sonrisa al rostro de Isak. Y cuando Even le preguntó la razón de la sonrisa, le dijo.

—También yo te habría hablado —admitió.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, en ese universo paralelo en el que nuestros padres no se conocían. También te habría hablado.

Even se pasó una mano por el cabello y sonrió.

—De hecho, lo de mi papá era mentira. No lo habría hecho si no fueses tú —continuó Isak.

—Oh caray. ¿Qué pasó con lo de ser una buena persona? —provocó Even.

—Sabes que eso es mentira, ¿verdad? ¿Está al tanto que tu madre me estaba pagando para hablarte?

—¿Quéee? —Even lo empujó gentilmente.

—Bueno, en realidad no necesito el dinero. Pero pensé, carajo él es tan atractivo. —Y con eso Even lo rodó sobre la espalda y lo besó intenso.

.

—¿Cuántos Isak y Even están recostados así en el universo?

—Un número infinito.

.

Esa noche cuando Vilde apareció en el apartamento con otras veinte personas del ‘kosegruppa’ o algo luego que sí madre los echara de casa, Isak estaba más que enojado.

—Noora, ¿qué diablos? —Isak preguntó.

—No es mi culpa. Ella dijo que necesitaba un lugar para continuar la fiesta.

.

Cuando Even lo encontró en la cocina, Isak tenía una mano sobre la cadera y estaba intentando averiguar cómo deshacerse de Vilde y todo mundo.

—Oye, cariño. —Le dio un pico en los labios—. ¿Todavía estás molesto? Está bien, siempre podemos ver una película mañana o algo. No te enojes.

—Es estúpido, pero finalmente íbamos a ver una película que yo elegí. Digo, ¿por qué esta de todas las noches? —Isak estaba siendo estúpido.

Pero entonces Even le pasó la mano sobre las caderas y lo apretó tan gentilmente—. ¿Qué dices si sólo salimos ahí y bailamos un poco? ¿Hm? Te gusta esta canción, ¿verdad?

‘Sorry’ de Justin Bieber estaba sonando.

—Even —Isak pausó dramáticamente—. Creo que deberíamos terminar. 

—No. Bromees. Con. Eso. —Even lo presionó contra la encimera y lo besó. Isak todavía estaba tenso, pero pronto se descubrió derritiéndose bajó la caricia del chico mayor. Estaba por pasarle los dedos por el cabello de Even cuando una ebria Vilde apareció.

—Chicos son TAN LINDOS. ¡Vamos a bailar, por favor!

—Entonces. ¿Quieres venir a pista de baile, o? —Even volvió a preguntar, sonriendo, siempre sonriendo. Isak estaba por decir que sí cuando Vilde anunció a nadie en particular—. ¡Tan lindo! ¡AMO A LOS GAIS!

Isak volvió a estar molesto. Pero entonces Even le pasó un pulgar entre las cejas para suavizar el ceño fruncido que se había formado ahí, y el chico más joven se retorció.  

—¿Quieres que acabe con esto? ¿Quieres que me **deshaga de ella**? —Even preguntó genuinamente y no de manera mezquina. Even adoraba absolutamente a Vilde. Encontraba todo lo que ella decía enternecedor y siempre salía en su defensa cuando Isak se quejó sobre lo insensible que ella podía ser.

Así que Isak extendió la mano y presionó los labios juntos en un beso tan tierno que lo sintió en los huesos. Y cuando Even lo miró directo a los ojos, estuvo seguro que todo Isak en cada universo estaba tan repleto de amor por este chico igual que él.

—¿Esto significa que bailarás conmigo?

—Sí. —Le dio un pico en los labios—. **Ella puede quedarse.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> TADAA! El final. Se acabó. Necesito dejar este universo, ahora. Gaaaah.  
> Exageré con las referencias al canon en este, pero de verdad no puedo superar el trabajo de Julie Andem. Tenía que rendir tributo de alguna manera.
> 
> ¿Qué pensaron del feliz 'epílogo'? (Soy tan cursi).  
> xo
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.

**Author's Note:**

> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
